Persocoms and Feathers
by A Lady In Pink
Summary: The Tsubasa group land in a world filled with human computers. Mokona says that there's a feather in this world. And just who has that feather? And is Fei Wong still wathcing them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first crossover with anything. So I hope it's good. Enjoy.**

It was early evening in Tokyo. The young and cute persocom Chi was leaving her job with two smaller persocoms on her shoulders. Suddenly the sky started to bend in a blob form and slowly dropped to the ground, then it detached it self from the sky, burst open, and showed four travelers in different clothing with a small white bunny like creature with a red jewel on his forehead.

"Welcome to a new world!" Said Mokona.

"Great! Of course this isn't my world!" Kurogane said angrily. "Can't you do anything right pork bun?!"

"Aw, someone is being a Mr. Grumpy-Pants!" Fai commented grinning. Kurogane got up and started to chase the mage.

"Is Sakura alright?" Mokona asked Syaoran. He cradled his princess in his arms carefully.

"Yeah, she's just asleep." Syaoran replied, lightly stroking a strand of hair out of her eyes. As Fai gracefully pranced away from an angry Kurogane, he ran into a young girl with long yellow hair.

"Oh, pardon me-" Fai stopped midsentence when he saw her. He examined her for a few seconds and confirmed that she was his Chi.

"Chi, what are doing here? You are supposed to be waiting for the king to wake up." Fai exclaimed. Chi gave him a confused look.

"Chi doesn't know what you are talking about. Chi doesn't know you." Chi said.

"Chi, you shouldn't talk to strangers." Kotoko told her. The pink persocom jumped off of Chi's shoulder and on to Fai's hands.

"Hello stranger! My name is Sumomo! And I love to dance!" Sumomo said. She started to twirl in Fai's hands while tapping her tambourine.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sumomo. And who are these lovely ladies?" He asked.

"The small girl is Kotoko. The pretty one is Chi. We are persocoms." Sumomo explained.

"What are persocoms?" Mokona asked.

"Humoied computers. We can do almost anything." Kotoko said.

"Is Chi a persecom too?" Fai asked, still smiling.

"Yes she is." Kotoko replied.

"I see… well, it's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Fai D. Flowright, but you can call me Fai." He said happily, his smile falling a little. "That young man over there is Syaoran, the pretty girl in his arms is princess Sakura, that grumpy man in black is Kuro-poo, and that cute little ball of fun is Mokona."

"My name isn't Kuro-poo!! It's Kurogane!!" He yelled.

"Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, Kuro-poo, and Mokona." Chi repeated.

"Kurogane!! What is the matter with you people?!" Kurogane yelled. You people are strange. Do want to come with us to Hideki's house?" Chi asked.

"That is very kind of you, thank you. But we don't want to be a burden to you." Syaoran said.

"Burden? What does that mean?" Chi asked Kotoko curiously.

"A burden is a difficult or worrying responsibility or duty." Kotoko explained. "Don't worry, our master is very kind and hospitable."

"If it's alright with your master, then it's alright with us." Syaoran agreed.

"Hooray!! We have new guests!!" Sumomo yelled.

"Follow Chi. I know the way to Hideki's home." Chi said.

**At Hideki's house**

"Welcome to Hideki Motosuwa's home!!" Sumomo exclaimed.

"This is a really small home." Kurogane said.

"Mr. Motosuwa is currently very penniless." Kotoko said.

"Hideki should be home soon." Chi commented. Chi looked around and caught Fai starring at her.

"What's the matter Fai?" Chi asked.

"Oh… nothing. You just…" Fai paused for a moment when Hideki opened the door.

"I'm home." Hideki said. Chi got an excited expression on her face.

"Hideki!! Welcome home!" Chi yelled, throwing her arms around him.

"Welcome home master!" Sumomo said.

"Welcome home." Kotoko said.

"So you're Hideki. It's a pleasure to meet you." Fai greeted. Hideki detached himself from Chi.

"Chi, who are they?" Hideki asked.

"They are my new friends!" Chi said.

"Apparently they are travelers from other dimensions and are looking for a powerful source in the shape of a white feather." Kotoko explained.

"Other dimensions? And how did you wind up here?" Hideki asked. So they spent the next ten minutes explaining to him their stories. Most of it sounded unbelievable, but they were telling the truth. After much convincing, Hideki believed them. He allowed them to stay at his house until they find Sakura's feather. Night fell, Chi and Hideki went into their tiny bed and Sumomo and Kotoko slept on the edge. Syaoran slept in the corner of the room with Sakura in his arms. Kurogane slept by the door, and Fai slept by the window. All he could think about was how Chi looked identical to his Chi.

**Well, it's not my best work, but it's the thought that counts. Hope this was good. Give me good reviews please.**


	2. The Search Starts

**I don't own Chobits, Tsubasa, or Clamp. Just the mangas I bought in comic shops.**

After the group slept through the night, they all split up to search for the feather. Unfortunately, Hideki had work. So Hideki was going to take Syaoran, Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona the city and then they would split ways with each other. As they departed with one another, they ran into Ms. Hibiya.

"Oh, hello Ms. Hibiya." Hideki greeted, while his cheeks turned lightly red.

"Good morning Mr. Motosuwa, and Miss. Chi. Who are your friends?" Hibiya asked while pointing at the small group.

Chi began to answer that. "They are time travelers that-" She was cut off by Hideki's hand covering her mouth.

"Um… they're just travelers looking for antiques." Hideki lied.

"That's nice. Have a good day." Hibiya said as she walked back into the apartment. Hideki sighed in relief when she left.

"Is it really necessary to lie to people." Syaoran asked.

"Hey, Ms. Hibiya has caught me in enough weird situations. I don't need another one to be added to the list!" Hideki cried. "Are you sure you'll be take care of Sakura today Chi?"

"Chi!" Chi said nodding her head. "Have a good day Hideki."

"Have a good day Chi." Hideki replied. They all began to walk away. Chi turned around and walked back into the apartment. The group of boys walked off to the main square of the city.

"Okay, are you sure you'll be alright?" Hideki asked.

"Sure! As long as they have Mokona at their side, they'll be fine." Mokona gloated.

"Quiet down marshmallow!" Kurogane yelled.

"We'll be fine. You enjoy yourself at work." Fai said, waving good-bye.

"Alright. Good luck." Hideki said as he left them.

"Okay, Mokona. Do you sense a feather anywhere?" Syaoran asked. Mokona's ears pointed upwards as he focused as hard as he could.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. It's kinda hard to tell with all these signals coming from the robot people around here. It's making the feather's signal fuzzy." Mokona explained.

"Perhaps if we circle the city a little, we can see if it's around on the streets." Fai suggested.

"Well let's get started already." Kurogane said impatiently.

"Okay, I'll go with Mokona and you and Fai with go with each other. We'll meet back here around sunset. Let's get started." Syaoran sorted out.

They all went their separate ways. Syaoran and Mokona walked the streets looking for the feather, but they kept making stops when Mokona was hungry, thirsty, or wanted something from the shops. To sum it up in small words, the found nothing. Kurogane and Fai weren't doing any better than them.

"Try looking in there." Fai said, pointing at a trashcan.

"We've looked in every trash can, building, shop, bush, tree, everywhere. There's nowhere left to look!" Kurogane yelled frustratingly.

"Well, most certainly not everywhere Kuro-poo. Otherwise we would've found it." Fai said simply.

"Don't be a smart ass." Kurogane said.

"Don't be a downer." Fai said back.

Kurogane grumbled to himself and kept walking, with Fai by his side. Silence over came them as they walked further.

"So who is she?" Kurogane asked.

"Pardon me?" Fai replied.

"The blonde computer girl with the funny ears. You acted like the time I thought I found my Princess Tomoyo. You obviously know her, so who is she?" Kurogane asked again.

"You're a lot smarter than you let on." Fai said smiling. His smile faded a little as he started to answer. "Before I left my home world, Celes, I left an object in a sacred pool, and I needed a guardian for it. It took a great sum of magic to accomplish it, but it worked. I modeled the guardian after the memories of my late mother. And she looks precisely like Ms. Chi. It's just… to see her face belonging to someone else, it's extraordinary. Even though she's not my Chi, she's exactly like her. In every way possible, in looks, personality, with the way she speaks, even the way she walks is the same."

"You created her? It must've taken a lot of magic. How did you do it?" Kurogane asked. Fai gave Kurogane a big smile and poked his nose.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Fai said happily as he glided away. Kurogane shook his head and scoffed as he followed.

At Hideki's apartment, Chi and Sumomo laid on the floor, looking at the ceiling. Kotoko was simply flipping through the phone book to amuse herself. Sakura was still in a deep sleep. Chi rolled onto her stomach and picked up the first volume of 'A City With No People' and began to read a loud.

"In this city... there are no people." Chi began. "The lights are on in all the houses. But there's nobody on the streets. Are there people inside? I peek in a window to find out. There are people. But they are with _them_. I look in other houses. These people are with _them_, too. This city is just like all the rest. Being with _them_ is fun. More fun than being with people. Nobody comes outside anymore. There are no people in this city. I will leave this city and go to another one. I hope that I will meet someone. Someone just for me. But if that special someone falls in love with me... I will have to leave that someone. Even so, I want to meet that special someone. This is what I think as I leave the city with no people."

Chi went into a sort of daze after reading the last line. She was brought out of it by the sound of a soft voice.

"My… someone… just for… me." Sakura whispered breathily.

"Ms. Sakura said something! Ms. Sakura said something!" Sumomo cried. "We need to celebrate!" Then she started to twirl around while shaking her tambourine.

"What should we do?" Chi asked, hovering over Sakura's face.

"She seems to be sound asleep still. She might speak in her sleep sometimes." Kotoko explained.

"Do you think she has a 'Someone just for her'?" Chi asked.

"I think it's Syaoran. I can tell with the way he looks at her." Sumomo exclaimed.

"Is Syaoran your 'Someone just for you'?" Chi asked Sakura.

"Sy… ao… ran." Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry. You'll find him." Chi told her. "The 'Someone Just For Me'."

**Finally glad to finish this. I've been putting off for like ever. So I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave some good words of peace and I'll try to up date faster now.**


End file.
